Scorpion
Hanzo HasashiMortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero; historia complementaria "Scopion y el ninja": "Scorpion''' es el nombre clave para un miembro del Shirai Ryu en la actualidad llamado '''Hanzo Hasashi"., Scorpion'''El nombre '''Scorpion también apareció en la barra de energía de Reptile en el original Mortal Kombat., es un miembro del clan ninja Shirai Ryu, uno de los personajes originales de la serie y también de los más populares entre los seguidores. Todo su trasfondo se reduce a una interminable búsqueda de venganza por la muerte de su familia y clan, la cual parece lejos de satisfacer. De todos los ninjas, es el único que no ha variado demasiado en su historia como en su apariencia a diferencia de sus similares. También es el favorito de Ed Boon, quien reprodujo su característico "Get over here!" (traducción sugerida: "¡Ven aquí!") en la primera película. Al principio fue un palette swap derivado de otro personaje quien tuvo por nombre Ninja 1 y debía perseguir al llamado Ninja 2. La captura de movimientos de Scorpion fue realizada por Daniel Pesina hasta Mortal Kombat II, momento en que la entonces Midway prescindió del actor por publicitar un videojuego de la competencia: BloodStorm (Strata, 1994). Scorpion fue descartado de Mortal Kombat 3, pero no tardó en ser reintegrado en Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 con John Turk en la captura de movimientos. En los mencionados Mortal Kombat II y Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, las capturas de Scorpion permitieron también incluir mediante palette swap a la versión humana de Smoke y al personaje Noob Saibot. Para Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, la captura fue realizada por Sal Divita. Cuando la serie de videojuegos abandonó la etapa 2D para pasar a los gráficos tridimensionales, la apariencia de Scorpion fue potenciada con armamento filoso y detalles variados en su indumentaria aunque manteniendo su característico color amarillo. Independiente de lo anterior, el título Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition utilizó los sprites obscurecidos de Scorpion para incluir a Noob Saibot como parte de los personajes seleccionables. Historia Scorpion es el nombre clave de Hanzo Hasashi, un ninja miembro del clan Shirai Ryu quien ha perfeccionado la técnica de armas arrojadizas como kunais y shurikenes. Él aprendió esta técnica de su propio padre quien le prohibió formar parte del Shirai Ryu, pero la necesidad de dinero rápido para mantener a su esposa e hijo lo forzaron a unirse de todas formas. Su última misión fue robar un mapa en un Templo Shaolín contratado por Quan Chi. Lo que Scorpion desconocía es que Quan Chi también contrató los servicios de otro guerrero, Sub-Zero. Al encontrarse ambos en el Templo, se enfrentaron en kombate siendo Sub-Zero victorioso. Éste asesinó a Scorpion con el fatality Spine Rip, tomó el mapa y retornó a reportarse con el Gran Maestro con su misión cumplida. El alma de Hasashi descendió en el Netherrealm, donde jura venganza contra el ''guerrero lin kuei'', y es resucitado por Quan ChiMortal Kombat versus DC Universe; biografía de Scorpion: "Resucitado por el hechicero Quan Chi, ['Scorpion'] ha entrado al torneo '''Mortal Kombat' y asesinó a Sub-Zero para vengar la muerte de su familia y de su clan".Mortal Kombat (2011) - Scorpion Vignette Tailer: "''Su alma atormentada se perdió en Netherrealm, pero fue misteriosamente resucitado por el malévolo Quan Chi".. Una vez en vida, descubre que su clan y su familia fueron aniquilados, culpando de todo esto a Sub-Zero. Al enterarse de la presencia de su enemigo en el torneo Mortal Kombat, Scorpion decide infiltrarse en el mismo para consumar su venganza y consigue asesinar a Sub-Zero. Sin embargo, Sub-Zero reaparece compitiendo en el nuevo torneo, situación que llama la atención de Scorpion y lo obliga nuevamente a participar. Cuando pudo enfrentarlo, descubre sorprendido de que, en realidad, es el hermano menor del original Sub-ZeroMortal Kombat II; final de Sub-Zero: "Cuando Sub-Zero falló al retornar del Torneo Shaolín y con el rumor de que Shang Tsung alcanzando al Lin Kuei, ellos inmediatamente enviaron a otro asesino para completar la tarea. Este nuevo guerrero es en realidad el hermano menos del original Sub-Zero".. Es entonces cuando Scorpion le jura lealtad en compensación por el asesinato de su hermano. Durante la invasión de La Tierra, Kahn intentó reclamar las almas de Earthrealm, y quiso obligar a Scorpion a unirse a sus ejércitos, pero renegó cuando descubre que el nuevo Sub-Zero es uno de los elegidos de Raiden. Eventualmente, Quan Chi nuevamente engaña a Scorpion mostrando a Sub-Zero como el culpable de la muerte de su familia y clan. El hechicero está a punto de asesinar a Sub-Zero y revela la verdad sin percatarse de la presencia de Scorpion. En ese momento trata de enviarlo de vuelta al Netherrealm, pero éste último consigue arrastrar al hechicero consigoMortal Kombat 4; final de Scorpion.. Desde entonces comienza a asediar a Quan Chi por un largo tiempo, obligando al Quan Chi a aliarse con dos onis, Moloch y Drahmin, acordando liberarlos del Netherrealm si consiguen acabar con Scorpion. Quan Chi logra escapar, encontrando la antigua tumba del Rey Dragón y formando una Alianza Mortal con Shang Tsung. Scorpion alcanza al hechicero, pero es rápidamente contra atacado por los dos onis, quienes lo envían al Soulnado, del cual a pesar de todo consigue sobrevivir. Fue entonces que Scorpion se encontró con los Dioses Antiguos y ellos le dieron un nuevo propósito: derrotar al Rey Dragon, a cambio de resucitar a los miembros de su clan. Fueron resucitados pero no como vivos, sino como no-muertos, lo que provoca su ira y desafía a Taven, quien finalmente lo derrota. Después del Armagedón, Scorpion aparece muerto con la Kori Blade de Sub-Zero clavada en la espaldaMortal Kombat (2011); modo Historia, secuencia de introducción.. Reescribiendo la historia Scorpion es resucitado por Quan Chi y participa en el torneo con el único interés de demandar venganza contra Sub-Zero. Al principio Shang Tsung atrasa el encuentro, situación que es aprovechada por Raiden para convencerlo de que si bien es libre de enfrentar a su enemigo, rehúse asesinarlo siendo advertido por visiones de que tal asesinato derivaría en el surgimiento de Noob Saibot. Posteriormente, Scorpion obtiene su tan ansiado kombate, aunque en primera instancia mantiene su promesa hecha a Raiden. No obstante, la intervención de Quan Chi le hace declinar de la misma acabando con Sub-Zero de todas formas. Más tarde el hermano menor de Bi-Han, Sub-Zero, trata de vengarse de Scorpion y kombaten pero Scorpion pierde y, cuando los Lin Kuei tratan de automatizar a Sub-Zero, Scorpion huye. Luego, vuelve a aparecer cuando Raiden le va a pedir ayuda a Quan Chi, desafiándolo antes de que encuentre al hechicero. Kombate contra el dios del trueno, pero es derrotado y entonces Quan Chi aparezca en su lugar. Durante la invasión del Netherrealm al Earthrealm, Scorpion luchó con Shinnok y Quan Chi junto a los revenants. Después de la derrota de Shinnok, en un ataque a Johnny Cage y Sonya Blade, con los poderes de Raiden y la magia oscura del hechicero Quan Chi, Scorpion junto a Sub-Zero y Jax, son devueltos a la vida. Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Scorpion interrumpe una conversación entre Liu Kang y Sub-Zero. Cuando es derrotado por Kang, Scorpion inesperadamente es reemplazado por The Flash, mientras que el espectro, debilitado, es retenido por Batman. Scorpion consigue escapar y de alguna forma regresa al Netherrealm, hacia donde arrastra a Sub-Zero para kombatir frente a Quan Chi, y al final del kombate el hechicero es liberado. Entonces, Quan Chi envía a Scorpion en busca de la Princesa Kitana. Al llegar a Ciudad Gótica enfrenta a El Guasón, derrotándolo en un corto kombate. Posteriormente, prosigue su búsqueda hacia Themyscira donde kombate contra Mujer Maravilla a la que derrota también, no obstante, sin encontrar aún a Kitana. Luego llega a Metropolis, donde tiene otro enfrentamiento, esta vez contra Superman, y tras vencerlo al fin aparece Kitana poseída por la Ira, y Scorpion la derriba dejándola inconsciente. Quan Chi aparece y le ordena llevar a la Princesa ante Raiden, a quien ella misma revela, tras recuperar la consciencia, que Dark Kahn es el verdadero enemigo y el causante de la fusión de ambos mundos. Posteriormente, Scorpion se une a Shang Tsung y Baraka para enfrentar a Captain Marvel por órdenes de Quan Chi, sin embargo los tres son derrotados. Scorpion reaparece junto a Sub-Zero en Academia Wu Shi, donde son derrotados por Gatúbela y Lex Luthor. Otras versiones del personaje *''[[Inferno Scorpion|Artículo completo Inferno Scorpion]]'' Inferno Scorpion es una versión más violenta y empoderada de Scorpion, incluido como la segunda parte del enfrentamiento contra el mencionado personaje en Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks y como uno de los enemigos de la Torre de Desafíos de Mortal Kombat (2011)Mortal Kombat (2011); Torre de Desafíos, desafío 232: I´am Baaaccckkkk..... Posteriormente Inferno Scorpion sería la denominación de una de las variaciones del personaje disponibles en Mortal Kombat X. Su característica más evidente es su cráneo descubierto en llamas, algo ya visto en el traje alternativo de Scorpion en Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance. Apariciones en otros medios Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins Scorpion aparece junto a Sub-Zero trabajando para Shang Tsung, quien ha convencido a Scorpion de que, para consumar su venganza y restaurar el honor de su clan y familia, debe ser solo él quien asesine a Sub-Zero antes que a nadie, por lo que debe acabar con los guerreros de La Tierra antes de que ellos acaben con el guerrero Lin Kuei. Mortal Kombat la Película Scorpion aparece como uno de los guardaespaldas de Shang Tsung. Sonya Blade persigue al hechicero para obtener información acerca de Kano, y pronto también acuden Liu Kang y Johnny Cage para apoyarla. Sin embargo, Sub-Zero y Scorpion aparecen, haciendo una pequeña muestra de sus habilidades. Posteriormente, la oportuna aparición de Raiden evita el conflicto, deteniendo a los ninjas. Más tarde, ya en el torneo, Johnny Cage vuelve a encontrarse con Scorpion en un bosque, y éste lanza de su mano una criatura similar a una serpiente quedando atascada en un árbol. Cage aprovecha la situación y corre contra su enemigo para arrojarse con una patada, pero Scorpion consigue teleportarse con él hacia un barco fantasma. Tras un violento kombate, el actor alcanza una plataforma en altura para evitar a su enemigo, pero Scorpion derriba la plataforma obligando a Cage a caer pesadamente sobre los esqueletos de guerreros caídos. Estando ambos en el mismo nivel, Scorpion se retira la máscara revelando su verdadero rostro: un cráneo de ojos llameantes. Cage encuentra una lanza y un escudo con los cuales pretende defenderse y atacar a Scorpion, quien lanza fuego de su boca simulando uno de sus conocidos fatalities. Entonces el actor, aprovechando una oportunidad tras un ataque se Scorpion, se arroja y lo hiere cortándole el cuerpo con el borde filoso del escudo. Finalmente, Scorpion explota en pedazos, mientras que Cage alcanza a huir no sin antes dejarle una fotografía autografiada. Mortal Kombat Annihilation Scorpion aparece sin mayor explicación luego de ser destruido en la anterior película, con la única intención de secuestrar a Kitana para Shao Kahn. Previo tiene un kombate contra Sub-Zero, a quien derrota y deja en peligro como una forma de distraer a Liu Kang, y así apoderarse de la princesa. Mortal Kombat Conquest Shang Tsung, prisionero de Shao Kahn en las minas de cobalto de Outworld, invoca los poderes de un alma atrapada dentro de un escorpión enjaulado, para que reencarne en Earthrealm y asesine a Kung Lao. Mientras tanto, Takeda forma parte de la guardia personal de Baron Reyland. Kung Lao intenta raptar a su amada Jen, hija de Baron, escapando también de su responsabilidad de representar al Reino de La Tierra en Mortal Kombat. Para este fin, le pide ayuda a Takeda, pero éste se rehúsa. Sin embargo, Takeda es aturdido por Kung Lao y queda inconsciente. Al mismo tiempo, el alma liberada por Shang Tsung posee el cuerpo de Takeda y poco a poco termina transformándose en Scorpion, y su nueva misión es asesinar a Kung Lao.Mortal Kombat Conquest; episodio Eternal Warrior (Parte I).. Posteriormente, el nuevo Scorpion secuestra a Jen para atraer a Kung Lao y obligarlo a kombatir. Sin embargo, en un momento de la pelea la joven se interpone entre un ataque de Scorpion y Kung Lao, cayendo agonizante, desatando la ira del shaolin y eventualmente derrota a su enemigoMortal Kombat Conquest; episodio Eternal Warrior (Parte II).. Scorpion reaparece ante Shao Kahn y construye un ejército de asesinos para el Emperador, reclutando al hermano de Siro, llamado CassarMortal Kombat Conquest; episodio Ticker than Blood.. Su última aparición conocida fue una alianza renuente con los Lin Kuei para asesinar a Kung Lao, pero se disuelve con la muerte de personas cercanas a él y Sub-Zero, y los dos guerreros ferozmente lucharon entre sí con un empate. No obstante, la intervención de Kung Lao obliga a Scorpion a huirMortal Kombat Conquest; episodio The Serpent and the Ice.. Mortal Kombat Rebirth Hanzo Hasashi es supuestamente capturado por la policía de Deacon City. Jax trata de convencerlo de infiltrarse en un torneo clandestino organizado por Shang Tsung para acabar con todos sus participantes, Tsung inclusive. A cambio, Sonya Blade comparte con Hasashi documentos confidenciales que revelan que Sub-Zero aún sigue vivo, y que el Sub-Zero que alguna vez asesino era solo el hermano. Hasashi acepta participar bajo la identidad de Scorpion. Mortal Kombat Legacy Hanzo Hasashi y Bi Han son amigos desde la infancia distanciados por los clanes de sus familias, el Shirai Ryu y el Lin Kuei respectivamente. Ambos simulan kombates con espadas en una extensa pradera propiedad del Shogún Ryukk, y en ocasiones son interrumpidos por el hermano menor de Bi Han, Kuai Liang. Una tarde fueron sorprendidos por sus mayores, siendo separados en ese momento. Veinte años después, Hanzo Hasashi es el líder del Shirai Ryu y ha dominado la técnica del kunai. Mientras él paseaba con su familia por la pradera, su hijo Jubei se aparta de sus padres y es interceptado no muy lejos de ahí por Kuai Liang y otros dos guerreros lin kuei. Después de un breve diálogo entre indirectas y amenazas, el hijo de Hanzo es liberado y se inicia un kombate en el que los guerreros lin kuei son derrotados y Kuai Liang es asesinado. Estos eventos motivaron un acuerdo definitivo entre ambos clanes promovido por Bi Han, quien ahora es el líder del Lin Kuei y uno de los elegidos para representar Earthrealm en Mortal KombatMortal Kombat Legacy; segunda temporada, episodio 7.. Con el tiempo, el General Hanzo Hasashi se volvió conocido por su dominio del kunai, ganándose el apodo de Scorpion. Hanzo compartía estas habilidades con su hijo entrenándolo en el bosque, y entonces descubre sus intenciones de pertenecer al Shirai Ryu. Aunque duda al principio, Hanzo decide preparar a Jubei a pesar de los intentos de su madre, Kana, por convencerlo de lo contrario. Mientras, el clan y la familia de Hasashi preparan la bienvenida del Shogún Lord Ryukk, no obstante Hasashi es advertido por dos supuestos emisarios del adelanto de su arribo. Dejando atrás a su villa, su clan y su familia, Hanzo Hasashi se aproxima al Castillo Kunamoto, encontrándose en el camino con el Shogún congelado por Bi HanMortal Kombat Legacy; primera temporada, episodio 7.. Ambos se enfrentan en Kombate Mortal siendo Bi Han supuestamente derrotado. Al regresar a casa, Hasashi encuentra a sus kamaradas del clan asesinados, así como también a su familia. Finalmente es asesinado por Sub-Zero, quien posteriormente se revela como Quan Chi. Éste le resucita, comprometiéndolo a pelear por el Netherrealm en el torneoMortal Kombat Legacy; primera temporada, episodio 8.. Las noticias de la tragedia no tardaron en llegar a Bi Han y enfurecido decide disciplinar a sus guerreros, lo que fue oportunamente evitado por un anciano. Este anciano ha tenido visiones enviadas por un oni (el mismo Scorpion) quien quiere que Bi Han también las observe. Posteriormente durante los eventos del torneo, Scorpion y Sub-Zero se encuentran y, después de un difícil kombate, Scorpion logra herir a Sub-Zero y se desaparece por unos instantes. En ese momento, le reclama a Sub-Zero el asesinato de su esposa e hijo, pero Sub-Zero menciona que no dio ninguna orden para atacar a su clan o a su familia. Sin entender razones, Scorpion reaparece por detrás y le clava el kunai por la espalda, eliminándolo definitivamenteMortal Kombat Legacy; segunda temporada, episodio 8.. Scorpion finalmente se une con Shang Tsung para kombatir contra los elegidos de Raiden en un inminente torneo Mortal KombatMortal Kombat Legacy; segunda temporada, episodio 2.. Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Sorpion lidera una invasión de soldados no-muertos contra el Reino de La Tierra. Derrota en kombate a Sub-Zero, pero Liu Kang es quien consigue vencer a Scorpion para ser finalmente devuelto al Netherrealm por RaidenMortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm; segunda Sting of the Scorpion.. Cómics Durante una breve aparición en el cómic Mortal Kombat Collector's Edition, Scorpion revela su asesinato cometido hace dos años atrás por Sub-Zero y ahora sus demonios le han permitido regresar para vengar su muerte. En Mortal Kombat II Collector's Edition evita que Reptile ataque al nuevo Sub-Zero, argumentando que es él quien debe determinar el final de sus vida mientras que se a impuesto protegerlo debido al asesinato del original Sub-Zero. En Mortal Kombat 4 Limited Edition aparece junto Reiko y al ejército de demonios comandados por Shinnok para invadir Edenia. Scorpion aparece kombatiendo contra Batman en una única página del cómic Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe: Beginnings. En la serie Blood & Thunder, Scorpion se apodera del cuerpo de Hydro y amenaza a Sub-Zero durante el viaje hacia la Isla de Shang Tsung. En ese momento, aparecen los recuerdos del kombate entre ambos guerreros que culminó con la muerte de Scorpion. Sub-Zero tiene miedo de su enemigo al no saber cómo matar a un fantasma, y entonces Scorpion desaparece advirtiéndole que se encontrarán en el torneo. Scorpion reaparece en la prisión donde permanecen capturados los guerreros del torneo, entre ellos Sub-Zero, e inesperadamente lo libera adjudicándose el derecho de eliminarlo. No obstante Sub-Zero logra deshacerse de Scorpion y luego libera a los demás. Más tarde en Outworld, Scorpion acaba con la vida de Hydro, pero en ese momento recibe un ataque sorpresivo de Rayden. Pronto Sub-Zero, quien acompañaba al dios del trueno, interviene en kombate pero este enfrentamiento nuevamente termina inconcluso. Posteriormente Kano y Liu Kang logran descifrar el primer acertijo del Tao Te Zhan cuando justo aparece Scorpion para llevarse el libro. Es el mismo Scorpion quien, momentos después logra descifrar la respuesta del segundo acertijo y Rayden se lo arrebata con violencia. Scorpion no vuelve a aparecer en la serie hasta la página final del último número de la serie. La serie Battlewave menciona reiteradamente que Scorpion es el líder del ejército de no-muertos de Shao Kahn, teniendo solo una intervención relevante en Mortal Kombat Battlewave (No guts, no glory) cuando discute con un mutante disconforme ante Shao Kahn. Más adelante introduce a Shang Tsung como invitado de la supuesta boda del Emperador con Sonya Blade. En el relato The Gift, incluido en la edición Mortal Kombat Battlewave (The Killing Fields), Scorpion revela que Shao Kahn le ha concedido la Deathstone para dirigir a su ejército de no-muerto. Scorpion también es brevemente referido en el primer número de la serie de cómic Goro, Prince of Pain. Más adelante también hace cortas apariciones en los capítulos Mortal Fear y Between the devil and the deep blue sea del cómic Mortal Kombat N°0. En Baraka: Babality, Scorpion rapta a una bebé mutante Nania por órdenes de Shao Kahn para asesinarla. Scorpion se cuestiona sobre los motivos del Emperador para tal propósito, pero entonces es atacado de sorpresa por Noob Saibot y Baraka. La bebé fue recuperada por ambos guerreros, y finalmente Scorpion se desvanece antes que Baraka intente un contra ataque. En el capítulo Kombatants de Mortal Kombat N°0, enfrenta a Sub-Zero en kombate frente al resto de los guerreros. En ese momento todos se sorprenden al advertir que Scorpion es en realidad un espectro en busca de venganza, y aunque casi lo consigue fue eventualmente derrotado por Sub-Zero. Scorpion desaparece, pero pronto volverá por venganza. Mortal Kombat la Novela Yong Park alguna vez fue un miembro del Lin Kuei que traicionó a su clan y posteriormente fue asesinado por Sub-Zero. Mientras vagaba en el vacío después de su muerte, pronto fue alcanzado por un semidios llamado Yu detiene su camino, indicándole que aún no es su tiempo para pasar a la otra vida, y le exige el alma de quien lo ha asesinado. Yong le menciona que ya no tiene cuerpo puesto fue destruido, sin embargo Yu responde que debe ocupar el cuerpo de su hijo Tsui a pesar de que él no es un guerrero sino un artista. Eventualmente, Tsui advierte la presencia del espíritu de su padre, y no tarda en aceptar que deben compartir su cuerpo para concretar su venganza. Tsui fue investido con un traje obscuro y máscara amarilla, sentenciando que pronto sentirán de la ira de Scorpion. Videojuegos En 2000, Scorpion aparece en The Grid (Midway Games) junto a sus similares Sub-Zero y Noob Saibot. En 2004 aparece como un skin disponible para los títulos MLB Slugfest: Loaded y Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy, ambos desarrollados por Midway Games. En las primeras revisiones de NBA Jam: Tournament Edition (Midway) para arcade, era posible seleccionar a Raiden, Reptile, Sub-Zero y a Scorpion en su versión de Mortal Kombat II. Scorpion era seleccionable ingresando SCO JUL 6 en la pantalla de creación de usuario. Todos ellos fueron removidos desde la revisión 3.0. Alternativamente, creando un usuario y después de derrotar a los 27 equipos controlados por la máquina, el signo ?' aparecerá en la pantalla de selección de equipos, permitiendo elegir a varios jugadores ''all-star de la '''NBA, invitados especiales y a los cuatro kombatientes previamente nombrados. En uno de los primeros títulos de NetherRealm Studios, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Scorpion es un personaje invitado disponible como contenido descargable desde Junio de 2011. Su apariencia fue diseñada por el conocido artista de cómics Jim Lee. Scorpion fue asesinado por el ninja lin kuei Sub-Zero, es resucitado y se le concedió una oportunidad para vengarse en el torneo Mortal Kombat. Pero antes de eliminar a Sub-Zero, es transportado a otro mundo. De acuerdo a su final, fue convocado por Trigon por desertar de su ejército y robarle su gloria. Después de una épica batalla, Trigon es derrotado y Scorpion se apoderó de su ejército. En Diciembre de 2014, mediante el hackeo de la última actualización (hasta entonces) del port para dispositivos móviles, se ha descubierto la versión de Mortal Kombat X de Scorpion también estaría disponible en el título. Esta aparición sería confirmada en Marzo de 2015 mediante una publicación en la cuenta oficial de Mortal Kombat en Facebook. La versión de Injustice: Gods Among Us de Scorpion puede ser desbloqueada en Mortal Kombat X después de completar 100 ladders en el port para móviles del mencionado título. Notas Referencias Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat II Categoría:Personajes de Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat 4 Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Deception Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Armageddon Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Unchained Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat la Película Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Annihilation Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Defenders of the Realm Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Rebirth Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Legacy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Trilogy Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Gold Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat (2011) Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Conquest Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat X Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat Federation of Martial Arts Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins Categoría:Personajes de Mortal kombat Advance Categoría:Personajes de Mortal Kombat XL